Just Another Day
by greyvss
Summary: So what is a normal day like for the duo of Shaula Gorgon, the youngest of the Gorgon sisters, and Kalin, a man born from the darkness of another's soul? You're about to find out. A reapachop request.


Just Another Day

**Wassup? Okay...so reapachop requested a story about a normal day for Kalin and Shaula Gorgon. And thus I made this little number. I do not own soul eater. Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

It was a cool morning in Death City, Shaula Gorgon lied asleep beside a young man. Slowly but surely the young man awoke, doing his best not to wake her up just yet. He slowly ran his hands along her side and arms, keeping his touch light and delicate. She let out a low sigh, unconsciously moving into his touch as he moved to her neck now. Eyes blurred with sleep drifted open as she moaned softly, turning over and smiling at him sleepily.

"Good morning." Kalin whispered, kissing her lightly.

"Ah...good morning..." She moaned softly as he kissed her neck.

For a few moments, he continued to tease her skin lightly, making her continue to moan. He eventually pulled away from her, a mischievous smirk on his face as Shaula turned and looked to him, ever so slightly annoyed.

"You know I hate it when you tease me." Shaula said, pouting slightly.  
Kalin kissed her lightly, his fingers lightly playing against her neck, making her softly moan into the kiss.

"Come on Shaula. You know you love it."

"No...it's...it's frustrating...and you know it."

"Oh but it makes what happens later all the more fun."

She blushed lightly, looking away from him. He lightly grasped her chin, turning her to face him again. He lightly kissed her on the forehead, giving her a warmer, kinder smile.

"You can come down when you want to." He said, trailing a finger down her side. "But...before I go, I'd like to ask what you want for breakfast."

"Mmm...pancakes..." Shaula sighed, lying back on the bed.

Kalin just smiled as he left the bed room, quickly heading downstairs. Soon deliciously sweet smells began to waft into the bed room.

Shaula slowly wandered down into the kitchen, clad only in her under garments and one of his dress shirts.

"It's alive!" Kalin chuckled in mock horror as he started serving up the pancakes.

"Oh ha ha." Shaula chuckled sleepily, the young witch obviously not a morning person.

Kalin just smiled at her warmly as she began to eat, smiling back at him.

Kalin was walking down the street in death city, heading to one of the jewlery shops in death city.  
"Good morning Alex." Kalin said as he came through the door.

"Good morning." Alex said.

Kalin reached, shaking the owners hand, his fingers glowing faintly.

"What can I help you with...?" Alex asked, his expression becoming incredibly relaxed.

"Oh I was just thinking a little cash would be good." Kalin said.

The shop keeper paused for a moment, then reached into the register and pulled out a stack of money.

"Have a good day sir." He said, handing the stack to Kalin.

"Thanks." He said turning and walking back out, counting the bills in the stack as he went. He continued moving about the city, several items disappearing as he went.

It was night time when Kalin returned to his well hidden apartment, opening the secret door quietly and stepping inside. Shaula was in another room, tinkering with her poisons and potions idly. He slowly crept up behind her, watching her carefully. As she set down her vials for a moment she suddenly felt the familiar touch of his hand moving around her waist.

"Hey." Shaula said, turning and smiling at him in his grip.

"Hey yourself." Kalin chuckled softly, kissing her lightly. "And what are we doing here?"

"Oh just the usual spells..." she sighed as he led her out of her lab.

"I see." He said. "But I have my own ideas."

His fingers brushed against her neck teasingly as he spoke, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Kalin..." she moaned softly, leaning back against him.

He hummed softly, kissing her neck as his other hand teased her side. She moaned out again, louder this time as he slowly pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to face her.

Shaula gave him a single push, knocking him back onto the bed.

"You know I hate it when you tease me." She purred, lying down upon him, kissing him lightly.


End file.
